


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-03(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-03(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

# 戰爭背景 

#預警請看C1

(現架，沒有明確的國家年份關係，總之瞎掰，請不要上升現實)

#正文90 這個番外 滾滾中心

番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-03

※

後來他意外的見到那個叫弘彬的男孩，在N對他坦白了自己被送來軍營的那段家裡的過往後，也是末戰即將打響之時，他把自己的軍牌送給了N，鄭澤運不是沒有想過聯合軍的軍牌離開自己身邊會有被發現的危險，但他實在找不到其它能給對方的信物，那個軍牌對鄭澤運來說已經是他現在最重要的東西。

那天後鄭澤運比之前更加忙碌，能去找N的時間越來越少，一天深夜好不容開完會有了些休息時間，雖然已經過了宵禁時間他還是忍不住想去看看N，這麼久沒見不曉得對方怎麼樣了。

想著想著鄭澤運來到了6號區，站到N的房門前敲了敲門，裡面沒有馬上回應，按照慣例鄭澤運轉身坐在門外等待，但遲遲沒有等到N來為他開門，嘆了口氣鄭澤運猜想對方是睡了，起身準備離去，不過踏出了一步又忍不住回頭看向那扇門。

就看一眼吧……實在太想見他了，小聲一點不要吵醒他就好了。

安耐不住心底的思念，鄭澤運轉過身走回房門前，輕輕的推開門探了進去，但一進到室內撲鼻而來的精//液腥/臭混雜著血/液的味道充斥著室內，一低頭他看見N蜷縮在髒兮兮的被單上，似乎並沒有因為他進入房間而醒過來。

他微微睜大了雙眼，反手帶上門以防寒風在灌入房內，鄭澤運快步走到N的身旁蹲下用指尖去探對方的鼻息，再感受到對方微弱的呼吸時才稍稍鬆了口氣，接著他發現N交疊在身前的雙手手被人用粗麻繩綁在了一起，甚至那纖長的脖頸上都有被人用繩子勒過的痕跡，那件幾乎沒什麼禦寒作用破舊的薄毯被隨意的扔在他身上，而那蜷縮著的人似乎是昏睡了過去。

『呼…呼。』鄭澤運的呼吸忍不住急促起來，看著自己那麼在意、想好好守護的人被傷成這樣，由心底燃起的大概是憤怒，是對於把N弄成這樣的那群畜/生還有沒用到根本沒辦法保護對方的自己。

『嗚…啊嗯。』這時打斷鄭澤運思緒的是N細微的呻吟聲，傳進鄭澤運耳裡的聲音讓他迅速回過神低下頭來，即使昏睡著還是忍不住微微顫抖的人並沒有甦醒，方才也不過是在夢魘中不自覺發出的聲音。

看著對方身上許許多多上次見面時還沒有的傷痕，鄭澤運心臟一抽一抽的，他跪坐在地抬手輕輕的撫上N的側臉、想抹去對方臉頰上半乾的淚漬，鄭澤運記得N不輕易哭的，他是有多疼…多疼才會這樣流下一道道淚。

答、的一滴淚珠低落在N的側臉眼下，鄭澤運那時沒有馬上注意到那是從他眼眶裡斷斷續續滴落的淚珠，他只是呆呆的看著對方腦中一片的混亂和自責。

怎麼辦…他到底該怎麼辦。

『嗚…嗚…啊哦。』而這次讓鄭澤運回神的還是躺在那的人，蜷縮著的人艱難的動了下身體、眉頭緊皺，鄭澤運一慌再N睜開眼前收回手抹乾自己眼裡的水氣。

不過沒等他開口先關心對方，剛清醒過來的人竟像是看到什麼鬼怪一般的到抽了口氣整個人往後縮了下，被綁住的雙手交疊縮在胸前，側躺著半趴在地面凌亂髒汙的被單上。

N低著頭那傷痕累累的身/軀不由自主的顫抖，在安靜的室內連牙齒打顫的聲音鄭澤運都聽的一清二楚，在他還沒開口前就發現低著頭的N很快勉強的扯出一個笑容，接著他便聽到N被折/磨到沙啞的聲音斷斷續續的吐著不完整的語句:『睡…睡過去了，很、很抱歉…長官…大人。』

『……N?』

他開口輕輕喊了聲想換回對方的思緒，似乎是認出他的聲音N緩緩抬起頭，那雙沒有焦距被淚水朦朧的雙眼好不容易才漸漸找回了靈氣，鄭澤運開心的是N在發現屋內的人是他後消去了緊張恐懼的情緒，難過的是看見N在沒發現來人是他時露出的那抹笑容。

另人破碎的心疼。

『澤…運?』

那天鄭澤運真的是忍不住，他伸手把對方拉往自己的方向，讓N靠在他的懷裡，這個舉動讓N似乎有些僵硬但他始終沒有抵抗鄭澤運，這是自從鄭澤運把軍牌送給對方吻了N那天以後他們難得再擁有的親/密舉動，即使N每天都被數不清的男人糟蹋，但只有鄭澤運會讓他產生這種說不清的感覺。

而對於鄭澤運來說自從自己把軍牌拿給N那天後他就認定了，他要帶走N、要照顧對方一輩子，即使被家裡發現遭到反對他也不會放手，這是鄭澤運第一次為了一件事情、或者說是為了一個人，不顧家中的聲音，有自己的主張想法是第一次。

『我身上…很髒…澤運……』但鄭澤運沒想到對方開口的第一句話卻是這樣的，他想讓N了解他並不在意他身上乾不乾淨，他在意的只有對方身上又多出了多少傷痕。

鄭澤運從背後環抱著人，伸手想解開綁住N手腕的麻繩，卻發現那繩子綁的幾乎卡進了皮肉，交界的邊緣把皮膚都磨破了皮，微微咬著牙鄭澤運只能抽出腿上綁著的小刀把繩子挑開，拿下麻繩後他才清楚的看見那雙纖細的手腕被麻繩磨出多深的傷口，看的鄭澤運心底又是一陣抽痛。

鄭澤運閩了閩唇拉起N的手腕仔細的看了看，雖然傷口可怖幸好還只是皮肉傷、沒有神經壞死的問題，鄭澤運輕輕的撫摸著N手腕處沒有受傷的皮膚低下頭來:『對不起。』

『……為什麼…跟我道歉?不是澤運你的錯…不是嗎?』隔了一會兒N的聲音才傳進他的耳裡，對方輕輕搖了搖頭側過身看向身後的他，鄭澤運知道N說的是真心話，對方並不會怪罪於他，但他內心的愧疚始終無法抹滅。

是不是如果他更強大一些或是更細心些，N就不用再遭遇這些?

鄭澤運清楚在他不和對方見面的時間裡N還是必須招待很多士兵，他沒有辦法阻止，過於招搖有可能暴露出他的身分，但他沒想到一向能利用技巧把對自己傷害降到最低的人會被虐待成這樣。

『…我應該多來看看你。』鄭澤運低聲說著環住N消瘦的肩膀，輕輕吸了下鼻子。

『……士兵們都知道他們要上前線了…都是這樣的，在離開軍營之前士兵都會浮躁，因為他們怕……他們都知道自己活不長了。』也不曉得算不算是對鄭澤運的安慰，N輕輕的側過身靠在鄭澤運頸窩說著他長年待在這裡總結出的結論，見證澤運沒有回應又開口:『我以為…澤運你不會再來了。』

『我如果要離開上前線了，一定會先來跟你說。』想讓對方放心鄭澤運一邊順著對方後腦的髮絲一邊在N的耳邊保證，不過他沒想到N卻輕輕勾起嘴角搖了搖頭。

『不用說也沒關係……至少可以給我留一點等待的意義。』

鄭澤運猜想N是覺得如果自己和他說要離開……那就會是永別，這個人經歷過太多離別，是生離又或者是死別，分開了就再也見不到、這似乎是N唯一的感覺，所以若鄭澤運來和他道別，那麼他似乎每天待在著狹小的屋子裡也等不到什麼可以讓他有些活著實感的人了。

『戰爭結束後、我帶你離開吧。』這句話是鄭澤運認真的承諾，不過在當時的N耳裡最多只能是個天方夜譚，N笑了笑，用著有些無奈自嘲的語氣對著他說道:『澤運...不管是誰贏了、北朝鮮、南朝鮮；帝國軍、聯合軍……不管誰贏了我應該都……活不下來吧。』

N對他說，在士兵們的碎語中他總結出的結論，若北朝鮮取得勝利像他一樣的脫北者除了被做戰犯處決就是被送往監獄，南朝鮮贏了的話呢?

像李弘彬那樣的戰俘或許會得到解放，幸運一些可以找回自己的親友家人，但他還是逃不了拖北者的身分，對於他這類人等待著他們的還是死路一條，北朝鮮多半會在聯合軍和南朝鮮介入前將他們這些“罪人”以北朝鮮的軍法處決。

『如果可以...我希望能被槍決......如果能直接打中心臟的話...應該會死得快一些，也會比較…不疼吧。』N說著抬起手按了按自己左邊的胸口，感受著那跳動的心跳，他掙扎的在地獄苟延殘喘了那麼久最後似乎……還是只能有一樣的下場。

『……我不會讓你死的。』拉下N按在胸口前的手，鄭澤運抬手捏起N的下巴低下頭細細的看著對方，在N以為鄭澤運會就這樣吻上來時，對方鬆開了手摸了摸他的臉頰後，脫下身上軍裝大衣撲到地上，接著慢慢的扶著他躺在他的衣服上低頭在他額頭上吻了下:『我去打盆熱水幫你擦身體。』

『等我回來。』

這時鄭澤運時常對N說的話，等我……請一定要等我回來。

TBC

其實我覺得滾滾的番外都算是甜的

圓圓的番外才是真的無敵虐......

然後這篇真的沒啥人看欸 我又要日常SAD了


End file.
